


How Awkward!

by marmaladeSkies



Series: Playing with ABO [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Annette, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Constructive Criticism REQUESTED, Dialogue Heavy, Drinking Games, Gen, Humor, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmaladeSkies/pseuds/marmaladeSkies
Summary: Annette has an embarrassing story to tell...
Series: Playing with ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897372
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	How Awkward!

Dorothea had organized the game in an empty classroom, supposedly as a means of strengthening inter-House relations. In reality, it was an excuse to socialize and get drunk. The socializing part was easy enough. The game was a simple back-and-forth questioning thing, and she’d only had to invite five people before she got three to agree to it. More specifically, Annette and Mercedes had agreed to it, and then Lysithea had overheard and invited herself. The getting drunk part, though...

It had taken a week of trading back and forth to get this beer, and it was atrocious stuff. It had been made mostly from those scraps of food from the kitchen that hadn’t been eaten by the cooks, brewed by scullery maids in old wine barrels and strengthened in winter by freezing it overnight and scraping the ice off the top. No one drank this stuff for the taste- the entire purpose was to get someone as drunk as possible, as fast as possible. In short, it was perfect for a drinking game.

Lysithea had lasted two rounds before Mercedes made her switch to juice. She’d complained, naturally, but it was generally considered to be a good move. No one wanted to be around an inebriated dark mage, especially not one as argumentative as Lysithea.

As the game progressed and the participants began to lose their inhibitions, the questions asked became less and less innocent and were more and more likely to be answered instead of evaded. Dorothea had many a story to tell about her time in the opera, but one particularly embarrassing tale she’d been asked about had her looking for revenge.

She hadn’t quite been able to manage it yet, since the game’s rules prevented someone from being asked a question twice in one round, but now...

“Annette...” Dorothea gave her an appraising look. “What is your most embarrassing memory?”

Annette’s face went bright red. Mercedes let out a tiny giggle. “Nooo, you can’t ask me that!” she said, covering her face with her hands.

“Turnabout is fair play,” Dorothea said sweetly. 

“How was I to know he threw up on your dress? Come on!”

Mercedes passed her a bottle of beer. “You don’t have to answer.”

Annette waved her off and took a deep breath. “No, no, I’ll do it. I mean, we’re all girls here, right?”

“I can already tell this is going to be good,” said Dorothea. Mercedes shushed her.

Annette considered the bottle for a moment, then grabbed it and took a gulp. “Okay. Mercedes already knows this one, so it shouldn’t be too awful to tell again. So, I was going through my first rut. You’re all Betas, so you don’t know what it’s like, but-”

“I’m a late bloomer, not a Beta,” grumbled Lysithea. Mercedes shushed her too.

“It’s not very nice! It’s very overwhelming and you just want to, um, hump everything you can get your crotch near. I ruined a perfectly good pillow that way. Oh, sorry, that was probably too much information...”

“Oh no, do go on,” said Dorothea. “Though I’m guessing that’s not the embarrassing part if you’re saying that?”

“Well, it _was_ embarrassing, and mother was very unhappy about it, but that’s not- the point is, at some point I realized that my penis was... stuck.”

“...in the pillow?” asked Lysithea.

“Um, no. Just, stuck. You know, out. I couldn’t get it back in my sheath. Don’t laugh!” she said to Dorothea, who was starting to giggle. “It’s funny now, sure, but back then it hurt a lot!”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah! I mean, at first it was just awkward but then it started to dry out so even just touching it made it hurt, and then it just started _throbbing_. I tried to use butter to get it to slide back in, and when that didn’t do anything I stuck it in snow to try to get the swelling down- I don’t recommend that, it’s not pleasant- but nothing worked. I even tried just _shoving_ it back in, which I also don’t recommend. It was very painful and the healer told me I could have broken it by doing that.”

“You had to call for a healer, then?” asked Dorothea.

“Yep. Well, my mother did, but...” She took another sip of beer. “I didn’t want her to- I mostly just wanted to crawl into a hole and forget everything- but I had to get this fixed. And the healer fixed it in like, half a minute. And then gave me a lecture about combing my hair.”

“You’ve lost me,” said Lysithea.

Annette somehow got even redder. “I mean, not my head hair. My hair down there. It had gotten tangled around the base of my penis and trapped it. I’m just... bushy, I guess? Anyway, she also gave me a lecture about how I should have asked for help sooner, how it could have caused permanent damage if it had lasted much longer, and how was I going to find a good Omega if I didn’t take care of myself? Ughhh it was the _worst!_ ”

“Worse than getting your-”

“Well obviously not! Anyway, that’s it. That’s my most embarrassing memory, and I’m getting you back for this. So, my turn now... Lysithea! Best magical mishap?”

Annette was still blushing even as Lysithea launched into a tale about clipping Lorenz’s hair with a misaimed Miasma, and when the tale turned into an argument with Mercedes about whether that was even an accident. She would probably be blushing for a while, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Mom: So when are you going to use your vet tech degree?  
> Me:


End file.
